DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior
by TURP
Summary: When a monstrous snake creature attacks the orphanage our girl acquires a powerful device... Lucy has become Guyver Neo 1 sworn enemy of all Zoanoids! Currently being re-edited. Chapter 7 is up. Up for adoption messege me if interested simply because Guyver isn't one of the animes I'm fluent enough with its lore.
1. Guyver Neo 1 arise!

DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior

Well here's something different besides a Transformers, Darkstalkers, or Evangelion… a Guyver crossover my 1st of my own writing I'll be using the Wikipedia and Guyver Wikia for all info so I apologize for any mistakes here. Fis is rated T for Teen or for heavy swearing, rude/sexual/crude humor, mild gore (you'll see what I mean), and finally last but not least intense written violence. Also I don't own any character, music band/group/singer or any of their songs if I did I'd be rich. Lucy here also has a major chip on her shoulder most of the time (she has a salty mouth/cussing out characters like Bando/Yuka/Kanae/Kurama). Yet again her dog is named Jiro… a staple of my stories. A question in retrospect should I cut right into the action or have some set-up w/how Luce gets the Guyver? I'll go w/set-up 1st then serious ass kicking action and rewrite on a reposting at some later date.

Chapter – 1 – Guyver Neo 1 arise!

-Yokohama area estimated year 1992

In the bright afternoon skies over the Japanese city of Yokohama there was a seemingly basic looking orphanage. There was nothing really special to it… it was just your average brick and mortar built building hardly worth noting. However inside the place was another matter for inside an ordinary classroom there was a girl. She wasn't like other girls or other kids either in fact she had bright rose pink hair and blood red eyes and atop her head was a set of protrusions looking like cat ears or rather horns. They made her a constant target for abuse and teasing. Three of the bratty boys there absolutely loved to torment her constantly at any turn they included: Toomo the weasily group leader, Ken his brains, and the dummy of the three Izzy. The three always went out of their way to make her miserable like stealing her evening snacks of chocolate, putting dirt clumps in her backpack, stealing her lunches and throwing food at her, putting ketchup (she hated ketchup very much preferring hot sauce to anything) in her milk, they just never gave up. That is until one fateful that would change her very destiny and the entire city. This girl was named Lucy since she had no other name when she was dropped there 7 years ago.

-empty classroom

For inside the classroom the three had caught her only friend in the unholy place… a stray brown dog she had been taking care of in her spare time which she named Jiro after an old video game dog. The two consisting of Izzy and Ken were holding her back with Toomo was about to crush the poor thing w/an empty pot.

"No leave him alone you jerks ya want me then get me just leave him alone!" Lucy shouted at the three and seemed at a loss to help her friend Jiro from being killed… however some bizarre twist of fate was about to turn her life around on its head.

However before he even raised the pot he heard noises and rumbling coming from the floor and the three other kids wondered what was going on. The desks were shaking a bit as cracks soon broke through the ground level.

-begin Crownless by Nightwish (sounds cooly;)

"The heck is that… ?" Toomo said getting nervous at seeing the floor crack and crumble as the two other brats looked on in shock as something ripped through the floor… something huge and vicious resembling a mean snake. Immediately Toomo dropped the pot onto the floor and Jiro ran to Lucy his master who hid behind a plastic chair leaving the three face their serpent friend alone.

"Am I seeing things Ken?" Izzy said to Ken who answered him.

Ken stammered out at his pal. "You're not seeing… things you're seeing… that some freaking giant monster snake!"

The huge monstrous snake had a with huge curved fangs sprouting from its top jaw which was shaped like a large gaping hole with upward angled lower fangs and solid red eyes situated on the sides. A long split tipped tongue drooled all over the floor. Cat-like slit irises were in the red sections and the creatures whole body was a deep green. A row spines of varying length rose from its back. (it's a snake based Zoanoid folks fun;)

"RAWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL! CHAAAAAAAAA!" The snake creature roared then hissed at the three eyeing them up then licking its chops as if deciding if or not to eat them.

The three boys took a few looks at each other then bolted out from the room and the thing was going to charge after them until it smelled something using its darting tongue… it smelled like dog.

"CHAAAAAAAAA!" The snake creature roared at the girl and dog hiding behind the chair. The serpentine beast whipped its tail around and sent the chair plus some other desks flying revealing its puny prey.

The mutant creature then sent out its long sinuous tongue and entangled Jiro making the girl cry out. "You leave him alone you oversized garden hose! Drop him I say drop him!" Seeing the mutant was simply playing with Jiro like a cat with a mouse letting the dog go then catch him again Lucy had to act quickly and quickly she did. She ran to the classroom's globe and threw it at the hideous serpentine beast. The globe impacted the thing's head region making it drop Jiro from its tongue and Luce caught him just in time and jumped out of the way.

"RARRR! (turns to the girl/hisses) CHAHHHHHHH!" The freakish thing was furious at the girl for stealing its meal and it decided to not eat Jiro but both of them at once to fill its belly.

The creature reared up at them licking its chops ready to eat its meal of two and the rosette girl simply hugged Jiro tightly awaiting the end. "It's been nice knowing you Jiro we'll die together I guess… I lived a hard life but you helped it a bit… Thy father is in heaven I not covet amen." Lucy said making a short prayer knowing the end was coming up soon for them both.

However at that moment a strange looking device just happened to roll with a metallic clunk into the room on a desk and then rolling again over to the terrified girl. The device was very high tech looking. It was shaped like a thick bodied jar lid. Some three portions of it were covered by pale teal metal plating with various cables and wiring exposed with a centralized red gem on the top center.

"I wonder just what this thing is? Somebody dropped a really crazy looking toy couldn't they see the snake monster… oh why am I bothering myself thinking about what this thing is anyway I'm gonna die now." Lucy said glumly to no one.

A lone voice said calmly. "I can help you my dear."

Lucy looked around for the voice she must've been going insane since she was hearing a voice from nowhere. Clutching her head she spat out. "Great I'm hearing voices now I'm going crazy and going to die too."

"You're not crazy I am the Guyver Neo 1 Module a Biological Armored Suit if you want to live merge with me and become the Guyver to destroy this Zoanoid monster." The strange device said calling itself a Guyver Module whatever that was but it seemed to be the only way to help herself and Jiro into not being snake chow.

"What is your choice my dear? Die or merge into the Guyver?" The mechanical thing asked again.

At a potential death the rosette had apparently little choice. Her mind was in overdrive now trying to determine what to do… if she refused she and Jiro would die but accept help from some unknown talking machine and live. "I'll do it I'll be the Guyver I'll do it now!"

"Grab me and shout "GUYVER" as loud as you can!" The module explained to the young horned girl.

Lucy took a hold of the strange device and shouted out. "GUYVER!

-begin Waking the Demon by Bullet for My Valentine (sounds cooly;)

In a flash of bright light the strange mechanism somehow unfurled into long black and metallic teal tendrils and filaments that soon painfully entangled the girl covering every inch of her lithe and young body… in a few shorts seconds the merging was complete and the filaments changed into teal colored organic and curved armor plating.

Lucy new Guyver armor had pale bluish and organically curved armor plating over their whole body. The shoulders were rounded and the hands had armored hand guards, five free moving fingers ending in sharpened tips, all covered by multi sectioned armor pieces. At the various joints was a blackish under section most likely for movement. The head had a long horn sprouting from the fore head and two other horns on the top section of the cranium. The head also had blank looking yellow glass-like eyes. A piece of multi sectioned chest armor gave a bit of definition to her petite frame. The armor had no mouth just what appeared as a scuba gear-like look crossed somewhat with a grasshopper mouth. A strange metal piece was on the forehead just below the outward pointed horn along with two others on the cranium's top section just above the other horns.

Lucy said out loud now the new Guyver Neo 1 walked to Jiro and set him inside the room closet to keep him safe from harm while she dealt with her serpentine and fanged friend.

"Guyver Neo 1 ready to fight. Ok… hope I can do this I hope." Lucy said out loud now the new Guyver Neo 1 walked to Jiro and set him inside the room closet to keep him safe from harm while she dealt w/her serpentine and fanged friend.

"Hey fang boy come get me… oh wait you can't hear me well then my Vibration Globe won't work I'll just have to pummel you then." Guyver Neo 1 taunted the snake creature while throwing pencils and various classroom supplies at it getting it annoyed.

"RARRR! CHAHHHHHHH!" The mutant snake growled and gave a half roar half hiss at the Guyver in front of it.

The creature rushed at its prey and surged from the hole from whence it emerged firstly. Rearing up and launching its full body length at the food item only for the warrior to quickly jump out of the way and ran along its body to the room's other side. The armored female then hopped to an overturned and broken desk then back to the floor preparing the next move.

"Hmm… it seems I'll try blowing something up next now how to do it though? Ah I know the "Mega-Smasher" it'll do just fine for the job." The new Guyver said out loud to no one since frankly no one could hear her.

The Bio-Armor Suited fighter stood her ground and sections on the shoulder's and leg calves opened up revealing bright yellow orbs. "MEGA-SMASHER!" Once the Guyver gave her voice order energy soon started spiraling into the orbs and then they glowed brightly with a golden light and a huge burst of energy shot from the orbs and impacted the beast's tail tip essentially blasting it to dust.

"RAWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL! CHAAAAAAAAA!" The monster serpent roared out as its tail tip was blown clean off by the blast inciting a bit of slight disappointment at the damage level.

The Guyver simply sighed a bit. "Ah… Gotta work on that move some more I guess. Uh oh looks as though mister grumpy ugly pants is still moving."

The beast then whirled around back after the girl who simply stood her ground and grappled the snakes upper fangs and the warrior flipped onto the creature's ugly head and took hold of a fang pulling and pulling until she yanked it inciting pain from the creature and she stabbed the fang right in its red cat slit-like eye.

Jumping off the thing the warrior then hopped to a shoddy looking table. "Head Beam!" Then a beam of red light shot from the metal bit below the Guyver's forehead horn piercing through the snakes other eye blinding but stopping it.

"Time to finish this once and for all snaky." The Guyver joked a bit at the snake's inevitable and horrid fate… in this case death at the hands of a Guyver.

The new feminine Guyver then cracked its armored knuckles and balled its hands both into fists and the three knuckle claws from the right fists knuckles became shot from the knuckles. The process repeated on the other left hand. The six knuckle blades then glowed green. "I'm in the mood for snake meat tonight."

The Guyver then leapt at its foe hacking and hacking its sinuous serpentine body to itty bitty bits. The creature roared in pain as it was being slaughtered. "RAWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!"

The blades effectively burned through the mutants body leaving it singed and burned. The new young Guyver then looked over it handiwork. "Hmm… High Thermal Blades did the job right."

It was at that moment the armored girl heard the classroom door open… it was Izzy, Talki, and Ken again. What did they want? Lucy or rather Guyver Neo 1 was not in the mood to monkey around with them right now.

The three boys stared in shock at the suited figure standing in front of them. The person had pale bluish and organically curved armor plating over their whole body. The shoulders were rounded and the hands had armored hand guards, five free moving fingers ending in sharpened tips, all covered by multi sectioned armor pieces. The knuckle armor had three long green glowing energy claws. At the various joints was a blackish under section most likely for movement. The head had a long horn sprouting from the fore head and two other horns on the top section of the cranium. The head also had blank looking yellow glass-like eyes. A piece of multi sectioned chest armor gave a bit of definition to rather petite looking frame. There was no mouth just what appeared as a scuba gear-like look crossed somewhat with a grasshopper mouth. A strange metal piece was on the forehead just below the outward pointed horn along with two others on the cranium's top section just above the other horns. Just what was this thing… did it kill Lucy and the snake monster? It must've because the snakes dismembered, singed and hacked up body lay about the room. And where was the dog at?

"What do you idiots want hmm?" The figure asked the three boys staring at them w/its blank yellow eyes.

Ken looked over the room seeing the dead dismembered snake monster lying everywhere in pieces and let out a whoop. "Whoooo… Did you do this hmm?"

"Well duh Ken of course this guy or whoever this person is just saved the orphanage big time." Toomo said putting out his hand to the figure who simply crossed its arms in disgust at him.

"Whatever I did it to save a friend of mine that's all." The figure said back in a mean spirited voice.

"Hey learn common courtesy pal we're being nice to you least ya could do is be pleasant back." Izzy said getting a bit mad at the stubborn figure.

"Be pleasant… be pleasant you say? Evidently you three don't have any though or don't know how you should learn it first." The suited warrior snarled a bit back making the three back off a bit in fear. "Ahh you've crawled back like worms to a corpse. You don't recognize me do ya?" The figure said in a high feminine and raspy voice and the boys got even more nervous now… they knew just who they were talking to now.

"Uh Lucy?" Toomo said nervously.

The armored girl stared at him with the glass-like eyes. "Oh now you call me by name huh. I'm gonna teach you three a lesson right now about being nice to animals let's play it right now c'mon it'll be fun. Ahahaha." Lucy chuckled menacingly.

Lucy then cracking her knuckles essentially goes about beating the crap out of the boys… though the building only hears it the three shout in pain. "Hold still!" Lucy said sternly to the brat called Izzy.

"ACKKKK!" Izzy shouted as he was clipped in the jaw.

"Help!" Ken cried out and tried sneaking out.

"Oh no ya don't Kenny! Good god I think I'll kill you." Lucy said back to Ken (what show is this?).

"You're nuts horn-head!" Toomo exclaimed out loud as he was biffed upside his head.

"And yer all spineless cowardly jellyfish picking on some helpless dog! MY DOG!" Lucy shouted at the bratty bully. "Now here comes a trifecta!"

The revenge went on until the three were knocked out… and after tossing the three into an unconscious pile to be found later the girl powers down the armor looking over her handy work and taking Jiro from the nearby closet she then ran out of the building into the hills.

-forested area

Upon finding her secret wooded spot the girl went to be alone a lot and her dog sat down on a fallen log unsure what to do now… the orphanage may have been hell but it had food, shelter, and clothes to use but the machine spoke up. "I'll give you all the info on surviving the wilderness my dear." The Guyver module said reassuring his host body.

-to be continued-

Well is it interesting to read on further about or what? Is it a great cliffhanger? How was Lucy in battle mode? Is the armor cool? Please leave some reviews if you all can. Yes I made up a new Guyver Unit called "Neo 1" a fully sentient Control Metal unlike the others. Also just to remind anyone here I don't own any character, music band/group/singer or any of their songs if I did I'd be rich. Anyway that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Again I don't own any character in the story but I own the attack ideas, made up Zoanoid monsters, and the basic story plot. Well this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" and until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck TURP signing off for the night bye.


	2. Zoanoid Crab VS Guyver Neo 1

DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior 2

Here it is folks chapter 2 of DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior enjoy the crusty carnage. Fis is rated T for Teen or for heavy swearing, rude/sexual/crude humor, mild gore (you'll see what I mean), and finally last but not least intense written monster on human violence. Luce runs into in this chapter… up you guessed it the Inn trio consisting of Yuka, Kanae, and Kohta himself and well the 4 have a "discussion" if you will. As for pairings they will be Kohta/Lucy and Nana/Mayu only. Expect Luce to use her very salty language filled mouth on them all so I warned you all.

Chapter 2 – Zoanoid Crab VS Guyver Neo 1

-13 years later - 2004 -beachfront

On a very quiet day at the Yokohama beach front 3 older teens were looking around the beach sand for shells, sand dollars, coins, bottle caps and other oddities hidden in the sand. The boy had dark black hair plus w/a hint of blue deep sapphire eyes and his 2 female companions looked very similar they must be family if 1 was noticing. The 1st girl seemed older and wore a long sleeved white blouse w/some grey slacks on her legs plus was a brunette. The 2nd had a blue jean jacket over her tan undershirt plus tight fitting jeans.

However their attention was diverted to a very well made Yamaha sports bike parked nearby to a large rock outcropping. It was a rich metallic pink w/flame designs on the chromed and shiny exhaust pipes. The front headlight was customized w/a lion styled front w/the headlight in the beast's mouth. A basket was on the back and held various non perishable food items.

"Good god this thing is a real beauty isn't it huh?" The boy said to the shorter girl who walked around a bit investigating it from every angle… until finally taking her pointer finger and running it along the lion face.

"Someone must take real good care of this bike take a look cuz its like some jewel on a crown." The shorter girl said to the taller 1 who stayed rooted on the spot.

The brunette girl who was the pair's cousin evidently scoffed at the idea of some motor vehicle being so interesting. "It's just a fancy modified motorcycle to me it ain't anything or to be frank it's actually nothing special."

"Yo ya 3 fucking retarded morons don't touch the bike you'll fissure its finish do that then they'll be hell to pay." Said a gruff harsh sounding voice coming from behind the nearby rock… it was a female sounding voice and the person revealed herself… she looked like some biker punk or some anti-authority rebel or something the 3 guessed.

The girl had on a pink sleeveless button down blouse, that has been cut short, was tied beneath her bosom like a makeshift bra and left unbuttoned to show her cleavage while a white tank top was worn under it showing off her well toned not to mention trim looking midriff (which Kohta drooled a bit at seeing not purposely though;), while oddly on the other clothing spectrum she was wearing heavy and tough looking camouflage green combat pants w/brown boots. A belt was worn over trim waist at an angle w/a huge pocket on the right side weighing it down. Her long hair (going to her upper back) was a bright rosy pink and she wore thick black wraparound sunglasses on her face, and grayish green bandana tied over her head but she must've been wearing a head piece 'cuz she had 2 large bumps under it. Her creamy light skin showed she didn't do much tanning. Near the rock side was a stereo playing a song from the Finish metal band Nightwish w/the song Dead Gardens. The mid-sized brown dog w/her sat down near her other side. (fits both shows I guess…)

-begin Dead Gardens by Nightwish

The girl sat her herself on another nearby rock looking at the 3 under her dark shades. The trio had absolutely no idea if the person er this girl was sizing them up for a fight or to shoo them away like she owned the beach. Her outfit suggested she was in some local gang perhaps. She lowered her shades and opened her eyes… showing them as a bright apple red and she glowered at the 3 kids w/a look of disgust. "The fuck y'all lookin' at huh?" She said to them harshly. "Back off before I smack before 1 of ya if I feel like it."

The youngest felt a smack upside her head. "Hey what was that for huh?" The younger girl said rubbing the back of her sore head. "You lied y'know that you said back up 1st!"

"No I didn't I said I'd smack you but I didn't say how I'd smack you… back off woman and I mean right now ya dumbass." The girl said giving a death glare at the young lass who backed off a bit. "Good job you can follow orders now leave me alone I'm busy waiting for something."

"Um miss what're you waiting for if you don't mind me asking?" The taller brunette asked the stubborn girl hoping to be pleasant instead being aggressive w/her.

"Yo miss brunette the answer is nunya… as in "Nunya business" now go away." The rosette replied even more harshly than before.

The boy thought for a moment then spoke up. "Look miss we don't want trouble from you maybe if I explain our names it'll go better. My name is Kohta this fine young woman is my younger sister Kanae and the other girl my age is our cousin Yuka. Nice to see you then miss uh just what is your name anyways?"

The rosette haired lass simply shook her head a bit wondering just how be away from these fools. If they didn't get the fuck out of here they might end up dead. The brunette haired girl was really grating on the biker's nerves. "I got better things to do than go yackity-yack about my effing name Kohty-boy… I'm busy now."

Kanae seemed a bit confused at the idea since all the girl was doing was sitting on the beach front w/her boombox, tunes blaring, her dog and bike so how was she busy. "If yer busy then why are ya sitting yer ass on that rock?"

The rosette simply glowered at her in response w/her cherry colored eyes scaring the 3 a bit… this girl didn't seem like the type to meet in a dark alleyway or any lonely place at all. The punk biker turned her glaring to the brunette who seemed to be a glutton for punishment. "Kanae be quiet… firstly miss is there any reason why you're cussing at us and being so rude hmm?

The rosette haired girl began to rub her delicate looking chin while contemplating the question, finally after what seemed to be an internal debate deep inside her head came to what seemed to be a decision. Turning to answer her new acquaintances seriously, she gave his answer. "No goddamned effing reason what so ever that I know of."

It was at that moment the girl and the 3 relatives 4 strands of fate would string together as 1… since trouble was heading their way. The waves about half a mile parted like some animal coming up to shore… until "it" finally revealed itself. The creature was a huge monster crab-like beast. The back shell or carapace was covered by thickened organic calcium carbonate chitinous shell w/sharpened spiky growths from the sides. The 10 legs (yes they have 10 the claws are the 1st 2 legs) were divided up w/the 1st pair the claws being triple jointed ending in massive crushing pincer, the 2nd set of legs were a set of claws at half the size of the 1st two. The remaining 6 legs were huge and thick to support its hefty weight. The creatures face was the ugliest thing the 3 had ever seen in their lives. It was adorned w/2 sets of long feelers or antennae if you will, the 4 eyes were beady and on short stalks and its mouth was encircled by razor sharp spike-like teeth. A long tongue slithered out the side oozing drool all over the sandy beach.

The 3 teens were terrified by this thing they were seeing in front of them… Kotha uttered out. "The hell is that thing huh? Great a seafood platter gets to dine on us instead!" Kohta spat out in sheer terror.

"A giant mutant and angry crab that's what it is bro!" Kanae said stepping back a bit afraid of the thing. The brunette Yuka however simply hid behind her 2 relatives in a total state of fear.

Remarkably the rosette haired girl seemed very calm about the whole thing going on at the current moment. "That was what I was waiting for the big crabcake… time to get me some king crab legs for dinner." The girl said smugly while smirking at the huge crab-like creature that had quite literally jumped from the deep waves and landed on shore. "A crab based Zoanoid… shit just a buncha of plain shit." The girl muttered under her breath then shouted once more. "GUYVER!"

In a flash of bright light long black and metallic teal tendrils and filaments that soon entangled the girl who yelled out in pain as the material covering every inch of her curvaceous, busty and young body… in a few shorts seconds the merging was complete and the filaments changed into teal colored organic and curved armor plating.

The 3 teens stared in shock at the suited figure standing in front of them. The now armored up girl had pale bluish and organically curved armor plating over her whole body. Her shoulders were rounded and the hands had armored hand guards, 5 free moving fingers ending in sharpened tips, all covered by multi sectioned armor pieces. The knuckle armor had 3 spike-like things on the knuckle area w/3 on each hand the boy thought they might be hide concealed claw weapons. At the various joints was a blackish under section most likely for movement. The head had a long horn sprouting from the fore head and 2 other horns on the top section of the cranium. The armored girl's head also had blank looking yellow glass-like eyes. A piece of multi sectioned chest armor gave a bit of definition to the busty breast area which was well proportioned and the hips were well curved and defined. There was no mouth only just what appeared as a scuba gear-like look crossed somewhat w/a grasshopper mouth. A strange metal piece was on the forehead just below the outward pointed horn along w/2 others on the cranium's top section just above the other horns.

The now armored up girl spoke in a harsh lower toned voice… a bit different than when she was speaking w/the 3 only seconds earlier. "Guyver Neo 1 ready alright ya over sized crabby patty time to die a horrid painful death."

"CHHAARRRRRAAHHHHH!" The crab mutant roared at the female figure who called herself a Guyver whatever that was but it must be the thing she was at the current moment.

-begin Mortal Kombat (non techno remix) by The Immortals

The crab creature ran at full speed and attempted to crush its foe by way its claw however the girl simply dodged out of the way and the mutant tried again only to fail once more as the girl jumped back from it.

The figure named the Guyver balled up its fists and shockingly out came 3 long knuckle claws and the same happened on the other hand. The girl than ran full speed at the mutant impaling her claws into the thing's armored under shell then she let out a yell. "NAHHHH!" The claws ripped the monster armored hide wide open sending blue colored blood everywhere (crabs have blue blood true fact folks due to a copper chemical) but even more freakish was the claws were now glowing green.

"RAHHHHHHH!" The crustacean roared in pain at being partly mauled by this puny little creature. The girl then hoisted up the mutant and threw it far out to sea and the girl then sped after it using superhuman running skills.

-facility

The mutated and monstrous crab creature landed w/a heavy thud upon the building's roof which started cracking and crumbling from the beast's bulky weight. The ceiling then collapsed dumping the creature through a few levels of the building alerting the facilities personal workers. The basic looking men wearing security guard outfits stood looking at the collapsed pile plus a guy w/black hair and glasses and a business suit (gee I wonder who this guy is folks?) stood in awe of the large pile of concrete, steel, and metal before their eyes. It could take several months to repair the damage until the workers instruments showed something alive under the pile.

A girl w/brown hair in a tan blouse and cream yellows dress came running w/a cup of joe in her left hand in other words coffee until she tripped. "Kurama sir here's your coffee… (trips) shit dammit I tripped there goes your coffee damn I'm so clumsy it drives me crazy sometimes. Huh?" The pile of rubble suddenly collapsed a bit revealing the creature but the klutzy girl was so focused on the coffee delivery she hardly noticed the thing behind her until… something slimy fell on her shoulder it was blue fluid. Nervous the girl looked up seeing the thing responsible for making it.

-begin Bombshell by Powerman 5000

It was a monstrous crab-like creature w/a nasty set of blue oozing bloody wounds on its lower belly area. The back shell or carapace was covered by thickened organic calcium carbonate chitinous shell w/sharpened spiky growths from the sides. The 10 legs (yes they have 10 the claws are the 1st 2 legs) were divided up w/the 1st pair the claws being triple jointed ending in massive crushing pincer, the 2nd set of legs were a set of claws at half the size of the 1st two. The remaining 6 legs were huge and thick to support its hefty weight. The creatures face was the ugliest thing the 3 had ever seen in their lives. It was adorned w/2 sets of long feelers or antennae if you will, the 4 eyes were beady and on short stalks and its mouth was encircled by razor sharp spike-like teeth. The thing was very ugly and dangerous looking.

"Uh-oh… shit." The girl said simply when suddenly the whole group metallic rumbling and clanging sounds emanating from the wall near the group until finally the wall burst apart or fell apart like it was cut into itty bit and so revealed a figure clad in organically female curved teal armor.

"What in the world is that thing?" The Kurama man asked out loud in awe of its physique.

Her shoulders were rounded and the hands had armored hand guards, 5 free moving fingers ending in sharpened tips, all covered by multi sectioned armor pieces. The knuckle armor had 3 spike-like things on the knuckle area w/3 on each hand showing long claw weapons. At the various joints was a blackish under section most likely for movement. The head had a long horn sprouting from the fore head and 2 other horns on the top section of the cranium. The armored girl's head also had blank looking yellow glass-like eyes. A piece of multi sectioned chest armor gave a bit of definition to the busty breast area which was well proportioned and the hips were well curved and defined. There was no mouth only just what appeared as a scuba gear-like look crossed somewhat w/a grasshopper mouth. A strange metal piece was on the forehead just below the outward pointed horn along w/2 others on the cranium's top section just above the other horns.

The figure spoke up in a harsh lower toned voice. "Hey bub I'm not done w/you yet c'mon it's time to die a very painful death. The Guyver has a nice set of claws to cut you w/for crab stew. Yo brat outta my way go on git its my fight (girls backs away and goes behind the armed men) good."

"RAOOOOOOORRRR!" The creature hollered again at its foe.

"You oversized seafood platter I'll declaw ya fist then massacre ya!" The figure remarked snidely and caught the downward swing of the claw and took a hold of the claws movable piece and gave it a good yank… and the armored person yanked the claw section right off inciting the creature to yowl in pain. But the warrior wasn't done yet sending out the left fists claws deep into the creatures chest the fighter was anchored well and sent the other fist at the creatures remaining arm section and began pulling w/just 1 powerful the multi jointed appendage was ripped off inciting more roaring from the mutant.

""RAOOOOOOORRRR! CHAOOOOOORRRRR!" The giant crabcake howled in pain as the figure still wasn't done w/beating this thing.

The warrior then leapt off the crab and did the oddest thing yet the left hand claws then glowed a bright shade of neon green and the fighter ran at the monsters other right arm slashed at it the limb and skidded to a halt. The outer arm segment slid clean off it was cut cleanly but still made the creature even more angry at its foe.

"CHAOOOOOORRRRR!" It roared again furious now.

"I'm still not done yet ya walking crab patty here I'll "hack" into your service." The figure said staring its beastial foe down w/its blank yellow eyes.

The feminine warrior then sped at the thing's remaining legs used for supporting its weight and then hack, hack, hack, and hack some more. The legs were cut toppling the beast and at the figure's complete mercy if it was even getting any at all.

"No evidence left no mistakes goodbye you filthy Zoanoid goodbye and good riddance! Mega Smasher!" The armored female stood her ground, breast covers, and sections on the shoulder's and leg calves opened up revealing bright yellow orbs. Once the figure gave her voice order energy soon started spiraling into the orbs and then they glowed brightly w/a golden light and a huge burst of energy shot from the orbs and impacted the beast's broken body essentially blasting it to tiny dust bits.

"My business is over here… you all leave me be or suffer the Guyvers wrath." The figure threatened the crowd menacingly w/its harsh low voice. The warrior then started through the hole it made earlier and leaving the group stunned.

"Sir just what that thing huh? What's a Guyver?" The girl asked the suit who replied unsure frankly.

"I don't know but I intend to find out 1 way or another if it comes to it." He said back.

-beach front

The 3 teens wondered just where their armored acquaintance went to when she appeared speeding toward the shore and skidded to a stop in the soft wet sand. The girl then spoke to them again. "Stay away from my business… if not you'll get killed or eaten by those freaks the Zoanoids. Guyver power down now."

The girl then de-armored herself again clad in her street clothing resembling a gang outfit or some punk biker group. Kohta spoke up first as the girl set her boombox into the bikes basket plus her brown dog. "Y'know you don't have to run all the time maybe you could stay at our family inn sometime hell we don'/t even know yer name miss."

"F you!" The girl snarled back at the trio who watched as the 2 then sped off up the beach onto the main road leaving them in awe at what they all saw.

-to be continued-

Well is it interesting to read on further about or what? Is it a great cliffhanger for part 2? How was Lucy in against the crab Zoanoid? Who was the coffee girl and the facility why was it there? All these questions plus answers will come in the ongoing story. Please leave some reviews if you all can. Yes I made up a new Guyver Unit called "Neo 1" a fully sentient Control Metal unlike the others. Also just to remind anyone here I don't own any character, music band/group/singer or any of their songs if I did I'd be rich. Anyway that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Again I don't own any character in the story but I own the attack ideas, made up Zoanoid monsters, and the basic story plot. Well this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" and until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck TURP signing off for the night bye.


	3. Cherry Zoanoids VS Lucille

DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior 3

Here it is folks chapter 3 of DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior enjoy the battles of Guyver Neo 1 alias Lucy. This story is rated T for Teen or for very strong swearing (Lucy has a real foul and salty mouth), rude/sexual/crude humor, mild gore (you'll see what I mean), and finally last but not least intense written monster on human violence. Mayu enters the story's fold now as a witness against the sinister Zoanoids. I don't own any character, their respective anime shows, music band, or any song (except on Limewire) otherwise I'd be rich and we'd see Zoanoids VS Diclonii.

Chapter 3 – Cherry Zoanoids VS Lucille

- Yokohama Middle School

Meanwhile across the town at Yokohama Middle School in class A6 the school day was winding down as a short petite bodied brown eyed brunette haired girl spoke to her 2 brunette friends at the lockers. The 3 wore the school sailor style uniform consisting of a black top w/a white and small red ribbon, a basic looking black skirt and shiny black penny loafer shoes. The 3 were discussing their weekend plans. The tallest girl standing a few inches over the other 2 had glasses and freckles w/a set of violet eyes. The other girl had very short hair w/a tomboy look to her. On her left cheek was a small band-aid. Her hazel-brown eyes looked over her companion a bit.

The bespectacled girl spoke to her friend. "Yo Mayu you coming w/us to the park for the weekend bash on the beach."

"Ahh sorry Hakafu but I'm to be home early today my mom brought her boyfriend over for me to meet finally I get a new dad." Said the petite brunette to the girl w/glasses.

The shorter girl then went into the conversation adding her 2 cents. "Good luck missy they say step-parents can be a drag on the ass."

"DON'T SWEAR SAWA!" The 2 shouted off and quickly tackled the shortest girl to cover her salty mouth.

"I'm gonna wash that mouth of yours out Sawa c'mon now to the bathroom." Hakafu spouted off as she dragged Sawa along to the said room. Mayu managed to slip away unnoticed by the meganeko (girl w/glasses) and left for home.

-217 Sakura Street

Meanwhile at 217 Sakura neighborhood in a seemingly ordinary inside was a woman w/brunette hair and dark hazel eyes in a long green sun dress was chopping some fish fillets on a cutting made of plastic. Nearby the table sat a man w/short buzz-cut hair wearing a simple grey t-shirt and basic jeans. The woman stopped her chopping to drain the fish packet in the sink… only it didn't drain like it should it was clogged still. "Damn this sink I swear it's always clogging up on me I've had trouble w/it for a few days now I'll just have to call a plumber then to fix it. What a time to have trouble w/it Stan since Mayu's finally going to meet you it'll be good for her to have a father figure around here for a change. Frankly I think the brain of Yurika went on a vacation and left my current brain in charge since my hubby died. Tell me am I losing my mind"

"Nope. Your mind seems fine to me lemme guess the little sprout is still at school." Stan asked curiously inciting a glare from the woman.

"Of course soon the 3 of us will be a family oh I can't wait to get married again." The mother said out loud getting dreamy while Stan got a sly look on his face but quickly hid it from his woman friend.

Stan simply smiled back at the woman to get on her good side thinking up an idea. "Hey about that sink let me do it I am Mr. Fixit just lead the way toots." (readers enjoy this for how epic it is… yeah mister future step-dad I'll "fix" you in just wait a minute or 2)

"Toots?" She said slightly turning around from the cutting board annoyed at her boyfriends lack of being a gentlemen (dear god I'm gonna puke here).

"Babe? Sweetcakes? Ahh I got its princess! (gets another glare) Uh I ain't doing any good am I? I'll just get to the sink then." Stan said defeated going under the sink area and tapped the pipes and sure enough they were clogged up w/something… something thick and sticky judging by the sound of the metal echoes. This meant 1 thing and 1 thing only he'd have to use a plunger to loosen it out. (what film is this?)

Once Yurika was done w/her cutting she had to go to the bathroom to wash her hands so she didn't transfer germs to the salad the 3 were going to have leaving Stan still stuck on the drain. So far he was not having any headway on it. It was driving him nuts. "What the hell is up w/this damn fricking drain? It won't unclog what the hell is the matter w/this thing! Huh ahh there it goes finally! Best plumber on the street of Sakura." He boasted a bit.

Then the man noticed something light lavender in color and looking like snot coming up from the sink drain inciting a feeling of curiosity from the guy. "What the… ?"

Then suddenly and as fast as a mantis strike the whole sink no actually scratch that the kitchen side area exploded into pieces as something huge and pink erupted from the newly made hole and shot at Stan enveloping his head completely muffling his cries and more of the "pink mass" came up revealing a huge ugly worm-like head w/a diameter of about 2 feet wide and deep blood red in color. It had no eyes and 4 small feelers and the mass was coming from its snout… the mass was the creature's mouth and encircling the mass were 4 large heavy looking claw-like mandibles. (what film is this scene from?)

The worm hoisted itself (revealing small itty bitty flipper-like things along the sides too) from the hole where the sink had once been. The mass was an extendable mouth for the mutant and drew the now caught man into the inside of its head but the man kept struggling so the monster used its claw-like jaws to crush its prey and w/a sickening crunch the man went limp. The creature then started "walking" it's dead prey into its gullet.

The woman Yurika called out from the upstairs area wondering what was wrong. "Stan what was that yelling about hmm? Well answer buddy boy answer me now! Oh don't wanna talk well then no nookie for 3 days! Huh Stan answer me… (enters kitchen/screams) OH MY GOD!"

The creature turned its attention to the screaming woman and soon engulfed her top torso down to her waist and she struggled just like her boyfriend and the creature knew exactly how to deal w/this… and so w/another quick and heavy crunch from the mouthparts there was a nauseating crunching sound and the woman stopped struggling and fell quiet. The worm then started swallowing its 2nd meal of the day.

-217 Sakura Street (street side)

The young girl named Mayu continued at a quickened pace to her house only to hear a scream from the inside… it was her mother something happened to her! Throwing her caution and judgment to the wind she flung open the door and received a hairraising shock. Some horrible "thing" had her struggling body engulfed in a fleshy pink extending mouth and the girl cringed as she heard a sickening and loud crack. The creature then "walked" it meal down the gullet like a snake did.

-a block down

The girl gave a super loud scream inciting notice from a tall rose pink haired girl a block down who quickly ran to the source of the loud din. "Shit the Guyver feels it a Zoanoid is attacking here I hope I'm not too late!" The rosette spat out as she ran to the house numbered 217 getting a bit of shock.

-217 Sakura Street (street side)

Once at the house the rosette saw the trouble a worm based Zoanoid monster and an ugly at that too. She saw the young girl screaming and paralyzed with fear as the worm towered over her frail petite body. The kid couldn't be any older than 12 and no younger than 9. Throwing out her Vector arms she snatched the girl by the shoulders and yanked her to the relative safety of the street side. Mayu saw her savior had on long pink jeans (w/worn out knees), a grey bandana tied around her head which must cover up some big headphones considering the large bumps under the cloth, she also wore a tight fitting camouflage tank top (in the colors of pink/white/and grey), her eyes were a bright shade of ruby and her hair was bright rose pink.

"WHA! Who… who're you!" The young brunette snapped at the tall ruby eyed rosette who simply glared at the now emerging worm creature.

The tall girl pointed at a safe spot near a staircase. "Go hide I'll handle this go now please go!" She ordered the petite child.

The younger brunette haired girl did as she was told found the spot behind a staircase while the worm monster the rosette called a "Zoanoid" slithered its whole body from the now totally ruined house. Lucy gritted her teeth in a bit of serious rage… she was seriously PO'd and she showed it clear as day. "You son of a bitching mother fucker you picked the wrong time today to fuck with me now yer gonna get it worm-boy! GUYVER!"

In a flash of bright light long black and metallic teal tendrils and filaments that soon entangled the girl who yelled out in pain as the material covering every inch of her curvaceous, busty and young body… in a few shorts seconds the merging was complete and the filaments changed into teal colored organic and curved armor plating.

The early staged teen girl stared in shock at the suited figure standing in front of her young brown eyes were in complete shock at what she was seeing. Smacking her cheek she made sure she wasn't dreaming and she saw Lucy was now armored up possessing pale bluish and organically curved armor plating over her whole body. Her shoulders were rounded and the hands had armored hand guards, 5 free moving fingers ending in sharpened tips, all covered by multi sectioned armor pieces. The knuckle armor had 3 spike-like things on the knuckle area w/3 on each hand the young one couldn't figure out what they were used for. At the various joints was a blackish under section most likely for movement. The head had a long horn sprouting from the fore head and 2 other horns on the top section of the cranium. The armored girl's head also had blank looking yellow glass-like eyes. A piece of multi sectioned chest armor gave a bit of definition to the busty breast area which was well proportioned and the hips were well curved and defined. There was no mouth only just what appeared as a scuba gear-like look crossed somewhat w/a grasshopper mouth. A strange metal piece was on the forehead just below the outward pointed horn along w/2 others on the cranium's top section just above the other horns.

Mayu saw the girl now armored up spoke in a harsh lower toned voice… a bit different than when she was speaking w/seconds earlier. "Guyver Neo 1 battle ready yo fish bait I'm gonna rock yer ass all over this goddamn block prepare yerself for a nasty surprise!"

The large worm creature taking notice of its opponents new look said in a high raspy voice surprisingly it could talk which was surprising enough. "Guyver… you live now you can DIE! AGAIN!" The worm said w/its 4 pieced mandibles moving slightly. "GUYVER DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The creature screeched out as it lunged at the armored girl.

-begin Bombshell by Powerman5000

The armored warrior simply as she rushed the thing impaling its long sinuous belly inciting a screeching roar from it. Red blood oozed from the wound. "Hmm… a blood worm explains the fangs and red coloring."

The worm yelled out as it was dealing w/intense pain. "I shall crush you like a bug!"

The girl watched as the monster threw its long body around the taller girl and tried to constrict her like a python snake. The creature tightened its hold however its armored foe didn't seem worried in fact she was pissed. "That was a fucking stupid idea… Head Beam!" The girl called out as the forehead horn emitted a bright beam of energy which impacted the things head and continued right through it and out the other side wounding the thing even more. Red fluid oozed from the ingury.

"CHAHHHHHH!" The worm cried out as it fell backwards onto a parked car. Wondering what the noise is about an elderly woman came out from across the street only to get a shock. A giant creature was lying backward on her car.

"HAH!" She cried out and scampered back in her house slamming the door.

The worm then got back up and tail whipped the girl hard sending her high into the air and landing hard onto another parked car hard crunching the vehicle breaking her fall. The young brunette cringed at the sound of her savior groaning in a bit of pain. "Ouch… Ok lucky shot number 1!" She said after getting whacked by a cheap hit.

The worm hissed and just as the girl tried to get up it slammed its tail upon the car wreck multiple times attempting to pummel its small foe in a very brutal fashion. The girl groaned at being hit again. "Ok lucky shot number 2!" She said simply after getting nailed by a 2nd cheap hit. "My turn now ya asshole! Sauzer Blades!"

The petite girl saw that the bumps on the armored girl's knuckles were in fact claws as the armaments shot from her left and right hands respectively. "Blades charged up and ready to hack!"

The girl calling herself the Guyver ran at her foe's tail and slice off it went in a blast of crimson staining the street red. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The creature screeched out as it was being cut apart.

"Mega Smasher!" The armored girl then opened up panels on her breast covers, outer lower legs, and shoulders revealing bright yellow orbs. Once the figure gave the angry vocal command as energy soon started pouring into the orbs and then they glowed brightly w/a saffron colored light and a huge burst of energy shot from the orbs and hit the over sized fish-bait worn body essentially blowing it to dust molecules.

"Target annihilated Guyver power down." The rosette girl called out as her armor vanished in a blast of black light. "Come out kid I'm not gonna hurt you I have no reason to." The girl said out loud to the cowering early staged teen.

The girl timidly stepped over to the taller punk looking girl and looked up into the older girls crimson eyes w/her light hazel brown they… were full of uncertainty as what would happen to her now. "Whoand what are you?"

"I'm Lucy no last name the Guyver or more specifically Guyver Neo 1. That thing was a Zoanoid a monstrous creature bent killing anything in its way… what's yer name?" The tall girl asked the brunette softening her face as not to scare her.

"Uh um Mayu my name is Mayu… that thing ate my mother and her boyfriend I'm got no one left! Wahahahahahaah!" The girl broke out crying the loss of her only family she knew which hit a chord w/the rosette.

"I think I know a place you can call home c'mon hop on my bike. Huh what's that over there?" The older girl said looking over in a nearby trash filled alley way. A small sandy tan colored puppy was chewing on an old pizza crust… the poor thing was so young and very dirty. He must've been a stray somebody probably threw him outside hoping to get rid of him.

The Mayu girl ran to him as she gave him her oatmeal cookie from her lunch box which she never ate. The dog sniffed the morsel and started chowing down on it. "The poor thing… he needs a bath and he's hungry very hungry."

"Why don't you take him in hmm? You don't have a home he doesn't have a home it's that simple." The scarlet eyed girl suggested to the young one.

The girl picked up the small mutt looking him over then smiled. "Ok I'll call him Wanta then."

"Ok then that's settled now follow me to my bike it's just down the block… my pal is sleeping there." Luc y said to the child.

"Pal?" The girl thought quizzically.

-soon

The 2 girls had arrived at the rosette's motorbike… it was a beauty to look at. It was a Yamaha sports bike parked nearby a streetlamp. It was a rich metallic pink w/flame designs on the chromed and shiny exhaust pipes. The front headlight was customized w/a lion styled front w/the headlight in the beast's mouth. A basket was on the back w/a blanket covered the top and Mayu heard snoring from the basket.

"Yo Jiro wake up boy… git yer sleepy canine ass up you fool!" The rosette barked at the basket's blanket shifted around revealing an older dark brown colored dog. The dog named Jiro yawned his jaw looking at his master. "Woof." He barked out softly yet simply and went back to sleep.

"Lazy assed canine remind me never to train you for being a guard dog Jiro. Here Mayu lemme put Want in the side… there we are. No hop on kiddo." The tall punk looking girl said patting the back of her bikes seat for Mayu to hop on.

Reluctantly she figured she had no choice but to trust this strange girl… she did save her life after all so Mayu thought wherever the 2 were going it had to be better than here in a bloodied street after some worm monster ate her parents.

-soon outside of town

The 2 drove her bike to a seemingly ordinary looking Inn located by the far hills. The boy named Kohta and his sister Kanae and their cousin Yuka lived and worked here. They saw the girl from the beach was here w/a guest driver too. A short petite looking hazel-brown eyed brunette girl still dressed in her school uniform. She couldn't be more than 12 and no young than 9 years of age.

The boy named Kohta asked pleasantly who the kid was. "Uh um it's you again miss I doubt you've taken up a babysitting job so who's the kid?"

Yuka simply looked on in wonder as to why this snippy pink haired punk was here for though Kanae answered the question for her. "So miss rosette why are you here for hmm? It must be good then."

The punkish looking girl simply walked over to Kohta and took him aside for some private talk. "Look buddy boy this girl's parents were eaten by a Zoanoid those monster things. I hoped she can stay here from now on."

"Ok but before I agree w/this just is that armor of yours, what is the "Guyver" thing you claim to use, and just what the hell is a Zoanoid frankly?" The college boy spouted off at the girl who made a few quick glances around her to make sure she wasn't being spied on.

"The Guyver is a suit of alien based bio-armor… Zoanoids are monstrous beasts who were once human beings but now just monsters. They were created by the Kronos company. You as a human were by an alien race called the Creators. I am not human but rather an offshoot called a Diclonius made through mutation." The rosette explained to the intently listening boy.

"So you're some mutant then?" Yuka said sneaking to watch the 2 talk getting a fierce looking glare from the rosette.

"My god Yuka you have a brain good luck on doing the ABC's next." The rosette snapped back at Yuka who was taken back by the punk's lack of respect for anyone.

"Anyways time for this lady to go… Huh?" The tall girl said wondering who grabbed her wrist. It was that Kohta boy but he was simply holding her wrist stopping her from leaving… the look in his face was very clear he didn't want her to stay alone by herself. "What exactly in the world do you think you're doing?"

"You left before you told us your name what is it if you don't mind me asking?" Kohta asked his rosette haired companion who looked him over for any signs of lying and deceit so far his actions and words seemed trustworthy and nothing short of genuine concern. Maybe this boy was different unlike other people perhaps just perhaps she'd stay here and stand guard. A Guyver for a guard dog was very handy.

"Over the years I've forgotten about it really just call me Lucy I have no last name… maybe I should stick around for awhile keep a post on things here incase more Zoanoids show up." Lucy said thinking the matter over a bit.

"Ok Lucy nice to meet ya then welcome to the Maple Inn." Kohta said as he led the girl into the homely looking building.

"Jiro come." Lucy said calling her lazy dog companion. "Woof." He said simply hopping from the bike basket and walking after her into the doorway.

"Lazy dog." The Guyver girl muttered.

-to be continued-

Well is it interesting to read on further about or what? Is it a great battle? Lucy's next fight will be against an enemy who isn't a Zoanoid. Who was the old woman and can anyone guess what a blood worm is? All these questions plus answers will come in the ongoing story. Please leave some reviews if you all can. Yes I made up a new Guyver Unit called "Neo 1" a fully sentient Control Metal unlike the others. Also just to remind anyone here I don't own any character, music band/group/singer or any of their songs if I did I'd be rich. Anyway that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Again I don't own any character in the story but I own the attack ideas, made up Zoanoid monsters, and the basic story plot. Well this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" and until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck TURP signing off for the night bye.


	4. Neo 1 VS Number 7

DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior 4

Here it is folks chapter 3 of DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior enjoy the battles of Guyver Neo 1 alias Lucy. This story is rated T for Teen or for very strong swearing (Lucy has one really nasty and salty mouth), rude/sexual/crude humor, mild gore (you'll see what I mean), and finally last but not least intense written monster on human violence. Nana enters the story's fold now as a way of catching the quoted Guyver for study at the facility but finds there's something far darker going on in the town. I don't own any character, their respective anime shows, music band, or any song (except on Limewire) otherwise I'd be rich and we'd see Zoanoids VS Diclonii.

Chapter 4 – Neo 1 VS Number 7

-facility bowels

Deep in the hallways of the facility the black suited director Kurama was stewing over the half invasion by the quoted armored figure "The Guyver Neo 1". Whatever or whoever this "Guyver" was… he had to find and capture it. He'd get hundreds of grants for it as he wanted to update the security defenses against escaping Diclonii. But then there was the other half of the incident… the female sounding warrior viciously declawing and slaughtering the crab creature. "Well this'll really get the shit to hit the fan. What do you think sir… I'll think I'll use something the Americans call the "The heavy artillery". Kurama said to the lab coated worker.

"I'm thinking we should send out number 7 sir to find that Guyver fighter. Our computer bio-scans showed faint traces of Diclonius DNA in the Guyver's cellular structure. It seems the suit replaces and changes many aspects of the user's internal organ systems replacing parts and even removing unnecessary organs." The lab worker explained to the director about how the powered suit's scan showed.

"How could I miss 1 of those monsters? She's roaming around the world using some type of super armor. Security send #7 in here please." Kurama said speaking to the worker.

"Yes sir." Said the lab worker in the room.

-soon

Meanwhile in his office the suited man Kurama sat comfortably in his chair at his medium sized desk while the subject named #7 was a young girl dressed in what looked to be a gothic dress. Her pale pink hair had hidden among it oddly horns like Lucille had while black ribbons decorated it. "Alright young lady am I clear you're to bring that powerful Diclonius girl using that Guyver here by force if necessary utilizing any methods you think of. Am I clear?"

"Yes Papa I'll do it I'll make you proud." The girl's bright scarlet hued red eyes said smiling at the man a bit joyful.

"Yes I know you won't fail me #7 I know it. (#7 walks out from the room) Let's see my dear if you can fight something like yerself. I don't know how you've acquired this "Guyver" thing but I intend to find out 1 or another." Kurama said to himself.

-meanwhile at the Inn

Meanwhile at the inn trouble was brewing as the new housemate was driving Yuka crazy… Her loud obscene tunes weren't something she liked hearing at a high volume. Currently being played was the song entitled "Cool, Daddy Cool" by none other than the cuss throwing singer Kid Rock. "This is just plain wrong… statutory and mandatory with sex rhymes… Mayu you shouldn't be listening to this I'm turning this filth off." The brunette college girl huffed as she went o the armor using girl's stereo system.

"It's not that bad Yuka. Not like I haven't heard the words before... like from my friends." Mayu said trying to calm her surrogate mother down a bit who frankly was fuming.

Frustrated the college student flipped the machine off but this action only generated an equally powerful negative reaction. "I know you didn't turn off my tunes did you Yuka?" Yuka simply glared at her inciting the armored rosette's wrath. "Turn 'em back on now… turn 'em back on now!"

The brunette simply glared back while Mayu and the worried Kanae saw the 2 arguing then Kohta got into the act watching the 2 fight. "Mayu shouldn't be listening to those kinds of lyrics missy they're explicit, crude and not to mention rude and offensive."

The two girl's arguing over the music when suddenly… Smack Lucy swatted Yuka across her head hard with a vector hit. The others watched in terror as the 2 older girls glared at each other then the brunette got into the rosette's face staring into her cherry red eyes. "Yuka you best get out my face and off my back before something bad happens I mean it. (catfight!)" The horned girl huffed out as she stormed out of the house and on route to the courtyard and grave area with her boombox in hand. "I don't need this shit I'm going to the courtyard and hear my tunes there in peace later you fucker!"

-soon at the courtyard/grave area

Lucy fumed at being told what and what not she could listen to at the Inn… Yuka was not her mother or anything else just a snot nosed snippy college brat of a girl. "Tell me what to do that bitch I swear I'll smash her face next time when there are no witnesses around so to get away with it." Taking her player she put in another 1 of her favorite tunes when her Guyver Metal spoke to her.

"Yuka is right the girl shouldn't be hearing explicit content in music she's barely 12." The control metal said in reason.

"Too bad she'll be hearing sooner or later best get it over and done with." The girl snapped back. "Now I'm put on my tunes and sing 'em in peace shush up." The girl's favorite song came on in this case The Game by Disturbed.

-begin The Game by Disturbed

"Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do, now that I have allowed you to beat me, do you think that we could play another game, maybe I could win this time.  
Kind of like the misery you put me through, darlin' you can trust me completely, if you even try to look the other way, I think that I could kill this time.

Rah! Rah! Rah! Rah!

It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you, though I see you weeping so sweetly  
I think that you might have to take another taste, a little bit of hell this time,  
Rah! Rah! Lie to me! Rah! Rah! Lie to me!

Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she now, run for her life in the battle that ends this day  
Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she now, run for her life now that she lied to me!

You always wanted people to remember you, to leave your little mark on society, don't you know your wish is coming true today, another victim dies tonight.

Rah! Rah! Lie to me! Rah! Rah! Lie to me!

Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she now, run for her life in the battle that ends this day,  
Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she now run for her life now that she lied to me!

Rum biddy num-bum-bah-did-nah rum biddy num-bah-did-nooo! Rum biddy num-bum-bah-did-nah rum biddy num-bum bah-did-nooo!

Rum biddy num-bum-bah-did-nah rum biddy num-bah-did-nooo! Rum biddy num-bum-bah-did-nah rum biddy num-bum bah-did-nooo!

Rum biddy num-bum-bah-did-nah rum biddy num-bah-did-nooo! Rum biddy num-bum-bah-did-nah rum biddy num-bum bah-did-nooo!

Is she really, oh, telling lies again? Doesn't she realize she's in danger?  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYOW!

Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she now run for her life in the battle that ends this day!  
Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she now, run for her life now that she lied to me!

The little bitch, she went and she told a LIE! And now she will never tell another a LIE!  
The little bitch she went and she told a LIE! NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

However the song had ended the pink haired lass felt something… a presence that something or someone was nearby real nearby in fact being right behind her. Turning around to face whoever dared be stupid enough to sneak up behind her she came face to face with another girl possessing rose pink hair and horns like herself however this girl was dressed in a jet black dress like some gothic Lolita. But her hair was a paler shade of pink and it was only neck long in length. Glowering at the runty Diclonius girl Lucy uttered out in a grumpy mood. "Who the hell are you… ya scrawny little brat some pest to crawl around me like a raving fangirl?"

The short girl introduced herself. "My name is Nana or number 7. My papa says you must come w/me now." Lucy simply blinked her scarlet eyes not sure as what to make of this situation but she did not like it though. This runt was telling her to go with her for no reason other than daddy says so. "Now please come with me."

"Screw you brat I don't follow anyone's orders and definitely not some from a little rugrat like yourself! (gets sassy) So you can just suck my big horns! (Nana refuses to retreat) Fuck it then fine you runt you win you wanna fight then let's start up the show all aboard the crazy train to Asskickingville by number 7!" Lucy barked out to Nana. "Bring it on!"

-begin Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne

Gulping a bit Nana saw how serious this girl was… she ripped off her grey bandana showing her horn set then broke into a run at full speed upon her foe. "I'll rip out your optics you little punk shit hold still dammit!" Lucy snapped at the smaller girl who dodged out of the way of her Vectors.

"You think ya can fuck with me huh! HUH? I'll crush you like a worthless Zoanoid…" Lucy snarled to her annoying foe.

"What's a Zoanoid?" Nana thought to herself… something was amiss in the information her papa told… he never said anything about these so-called "Zoanoids" this other girl talked of.

Leaping upon her foe the hard headed rosette and swiped the runty girl away from her sending her skidding across the grassy ground… Nana got up only to find a small cut on her cheek where she was swiped. This girl was not someone who was going to go quietly but it was still worth a try. "Please you must come with me my papa will be angry with me I have to bring you along… please."

"Well your papa is retarded (Nana stares blankly at her) huh don't know what it means huh? Well I'll tell you then it means he's stupid and has absolutely no brains in his motherfucking head." The Guyver user snarled to her foe. "You don't know who yer fucking with runt! I'll show ya c'mere!" Nana's opponent Lucy then withdrew the transparent appendages and gave Nana a mad looking scowl and then yelled. "I'm sick of this effing bullshit… time to slaughter you runt… time to call THE GUYVER!"

In a flash of bright light long black and metallic teal tendrils and filaments that soon entangled the girl who yelled out in pain as the material covering every inch of her curvaceous, busty and young body… in a few shorts seconds the merging was complete and the filaments changed into teal colored organic and curved armor plating.

The younger Diclonius girl stared in shock at the suited figure standing in front of her young crimson eyes were in complete shock at what she was seeing. Blinking a few times she made was sure she wasn't seeing things and she saw the girl named Lucy was now armored up possessing pale bluish and organically curved armor plating over her whole body. Her shoulders were rounded and the hands had armored hand guards, 5 free moving fingers ending in sharpened tips, all covered by multi sectioned armor pieces. The knuckle armor had 3 spike-like things on the knuckle area w/3 on each hand the horned girl couldn't figure out what they were used for. At the various joints was a blackish under section most likely for movement. The head had a long horn sprouting from the fore head and 2 other horns on the top section of the cranium. The armored girl's head also had blank looking yellow glass-like eyes. A piece of multi sectioned chest armor gave a bit of definition to the busty breast area which was well proportioned and the hips were well curved and defined. There was no mouth only just what appeared as a scuba gear-like look crossed somewhat w/a grasshopper mouth. A strange metal piece was on the forehead just below the outward pointed horn along w/2 others on the cranium's top section just above the other horns.

Nana looked the armor over boy was it scary… so this was the thing papa wanted to study he never said it was so scary to stare down at in person. Nana heard Lucy now armored up as the Guyver spoke in a harsh lower toned voice… very different than awhile earlier. "Now shall we continue our little fight hmm? Boy brat you've really stepped into the big shit now you must be insane to try and fight me and hope to win… You don't have a hope in hell against me 7 now we fight but on my rules. COME ON!"

Nana stepped back in awe of the armored warrior in front of her. "Wha… what are you?" She said nervously and backed up in fear.

"I told you already are you stupid, or maybe retarded, or possibly just deaf. I'm Guyver Neo 1 and you… (chuckles a bit) well your ass is grass in about a few seconds." Guyver Neo 1 said to Nana getting ready to rumble. "Now fight me like ya mean it you pussy assed runt! You're pathetic! Daddy dearest is a total moron to send a runt like you after me."

The insult about her papa got Nana angry something she rarely ever was. In a mad fury she sent out her vectors to restrain this rude and mean girl who made fun of her papa. "Don't you talk bad about papa!"

Guyver Neo 1 simply prepared herself as evidently she hit a nerve... in fact she knew the vectors were coming owing to her thermal and electro-magnetic reception sense. She saw the hands coming at her and prepared the welcome mat by her standards of course. "Gravity Controller!"

A small shield of energy appeared in front of Guyver Neo 1 effectively blocking the arms assault upon her. One of the Guyver's unique abilities was siphoning gravitational energy from a higher dimensional area. The armored fighter used it to freeze the vectors still for a minute then threw them backwards upon their wielder smacking her down to the grass. The ability was very useful too as the she warrior used it to fly around and more devastatingly being able to unleash annihilating gravity waves in the form of an attack called/directed the "Gravity Cannon". "YO PUSSY WILLOW EAT GRAVITY CANNON!" Neo 1 said as she launched upward into the sky and floated while circling the runty Diclonii girl.

Number 7 was in shock at what just happened… it wasn't every day a girl used some kind of armor, knew where a vector strike would impact plus know how to retaliate from it and now was powering up another attack on her. She was flying too! "Oh no…" She uttered out worried.

The armored fighter unleashed the Gravity Cannon upon Nana sending flying backwards while she tumbled into a roll and smacked into a bunch of bushes. Recovering a bit and shaking her head the shorter Diclonii tried regaining her bearings… she looked around and tried using the sense all Diclonnii share… the power to sense their own kind like in built radar. "Where'd she go to? I can barely sense her…" Nana said wondering where her foe went to around their makeshift battle arena.

The area was quiet suddenly so calm in fact you could hear a pin drop. Nana looked around as leaves blew in the slight wind. Guyver Neo 1 was toying with her she knew she was more than powerful enough to kill or defeat her and the silence was frightening no less. Where was she hiding? Unseen by the runty rosette Neo 1 hid behind a large tree and decided the best form of attack was stealth then all out assault. Now it was time to shake and heat up the game. Using the small orb-like devices on the side of her mouth plate the she fighter let out a nasty assault move. "SONIC EMITTERS!"

Nana whipped around but it was too late as the intense sonic wave hit her dead on knocking her down again to the ground. The black clad girl knew the fight wasn't going well for her and decided to retreat and hide while thinking up a new attack method. Recovering a bit she used the arms to leap off the ground and out of harm's way.

"Oh no ya don't come back I ain't done playin'!" Neo 1 yelled out enjoying the way the battle was going her way. "Eat claws baby doll!"

Guyver Neo 1 sent out her wrist claws which extended after the retreating lass only Nana weaved a bit over to the side as the claws impacted the ground and the black wearing girl could finally relax a bit only the claws erupted from the earth and kept after her. However the loud explosions were being heard from the Inn…

-Inn

Kohta listened to the faints sounds of explosions from the courtyard… he looked up from his studies and knew Lucy was in trouble Guyver Neo 1 or no. "Lucy's in trouble c'mon we gotta help her c'mon!" The likes of the boy, his sister, cousin, and little Mayu ran after him to the courtyard to see the source of the ruckus.

-courtyard/grave area

Oddly enough another group of arrived at the yard… the likes of Mr. Kurama plus several armed guards who were in shock at what they saw. The Guyver had Nana defeated and held her by the scruff of her dress while her claws were extended ready to strike at any moment. The group of workers hid a bit not wanting to be seen just yet. "Alright runt yer done yer toasted and baked to order… now who's yer daddy?" Neo 1 asked the defeated Diclonii girl who her superior but the girl took it the wrong way. The Guyver extended it wrist claws near Nana's face showing she meant business while the shorter girl's eyes narrowed.

"Not you I'll say that much!" Nana spat at the Guyver warrior inciting rage from her foe.

"I said who's yer daddy! WHO IS IT HUH? WHO'S YER DADDY BITCH!" Neo 1 yelled to the hapless girl who shouted out.

"YOU ARE! LET ME GOOOOO!" Nana yelled out very afraid of what the armored girl would do next if she didn't answer.

The Guyver let out a half psychotic sounding laugh. "NAHAHAHA! Like I said who's yer daddy runt? I am."

"Guyver Neo 1 stop this now!" Kurama yelled to the armored fighter who turned to see the same guy she saw in the building's hallway a last time.

"Well this is a surprise if it ain't the numero uno fuckard himself so yer this little runt's daddy she must take after her mommy no resemblance in the slightest." Neo 1 said to the suited man who glared at her. "Oh yeah I can glare too and win every time."

Just then the Inn group arrived to see their friend had a girl dressed in a black dress and completely at Lucy's mercy. It was shocking frankly they knew Lucy was a hardass but this? She was acting outright cruel and more to the point a sadist. "Lucy…" Kohta uttered out quietly.

"I'm warning you Guyver put Nana down now! I mean it put her down!" The suit shouted to the fighter. "I know what you are young lady a Diclonius a horned monster!"

"Monster huh so saving yer pathetic hide from that crab Zoanoid was the gratitude I get from you fuckers! Go suck my horns asshole! I'm a god among the insects! I am the Guver the ultimate weapon! I won't stop until all Zaonoids are exterminated by my hands!" Neo 1 snarled back to the angry suit.

"Papa you've come for me I'm so happy now you can help me." Nana called to the man as the Guyver used the gravity powers to throw her back away from her.

"You shut yer freaking hole runt! Stay out of this matter this is between me and the miserable asshole of a fuck over there surrounded by fag jackasses!" Neo 1 cursed to the group and pointed in a totally pissed mood. Then an idea hit her and a devious one too. "I got a better idea how 'bout we play ball?" Neo 1 said to the group of men and Kurama getting into a baseball hitting pose.

"Huh what the hell did she mean?" A guard said completely lost.

"Shoot me you fuckards do it now!" Neo 1 bellowed into the air as she broke into a fast run at the armed guards who retaliated by shooting bullets at her only they had no effect on her armor. Extending her claws out the she fighter slashed at the goon squad Kurama had led to the yard. However the Inn group simply covered their eye expecting a blood bath to come next but instead the sound of cleaving metal was heard. The claws sliced through the guard's armaments in this case their guns. The firearms fell to pieces as the claws retracted back into the warrior's wrists. "Made ya look you fuckards… so stupid now let's play ball folks!"

The men were suspended into the air… Neo 1 grabbed 1 guard after the other then giving them a heave ho high into the sky… She was throwing them into the sea. "BYE! BYE! BYE! Oh Kurama you look lonely I'll help with that sir."

The Guyver took a hold of his fancy suit and hoisted him into the air then gave him a gravity assisted throw far into the horizon. "And he's going, going, going, going, gone! Home run for me team facility is blasting off again! Ahahahaah!"

With the threat tossed away the girl de-armored herself and glared upon the runty girl who was sent to capture her but only received an ass whooping. "Did that fuckard tell you to fight me huh? Did he? Well lemme tell ya something I ain't goin' anywhere no how and especially not by some pussy willow like you!" Lucy barked out to Nana who was cowering on the ground in terror of the girl who tossed away her papa.

"Oh papa's going to be mad at me I won't get any attention now he'll ignore me now what am I gonna do! Papa hates me now I was a good girl I tried to be a good girl I tried! No he hates me! I want my papa!" Nana sniffled then started to bawl in front of the group making the Guyver user grumble at the pitiful sight.

"Lucy now look what you did you made her cry damnit!" Yuka snapped at the armor user only to be smacked via vector upside the head.

"Shut up no back talk from you hear me Yuka… good shut up the hole." Lucy barked to the girl after her vector smacked her upside the head.

"Papa she says what kind of father sends their child to get nearly killed huh? No father I know of and I don't have one frankly! That Kurama tried to kill me before when I killed that crab cake back there awhile ago. I save them all they send this pudding wimp after me its pathetic some dad he is I guess it runs in the genes." Lucy uttered out getting annoyed.

"Maybe I'd better start with the introductions I guess… Ok Nana I'm Kohta my family owns an Inn near the hills." Kohta said introducing himself as politely as possible as not to scare Nana any further than she was already.

-soon

After the situation was explained to the group and introduction were given out Nana was still nervous when Lucy glared at her. She had walked to the kitchen and Lucy was going the other way. "Stay the fuck out my way runt I mean it." Nana was pushed from the older girl's way where Yuka was a witness.

"Lucy leave Nana alone now I mean it! Stop being mean to her! The only person to care about her just sent her into a killzone!" Yuka barked to the horned lass who glared at the brunette who dared talk back to her.

"Get out of my face Yuka I mean it you wanna get the living piss kicked outta you huh? HUH!" Lucy said shoving the brunette against the wall while glaring at the college girl. "I don't need your bullshit bitch so put it to sleep or I will put YOU to sleep you saw that armor yer in my world now missy so shut it." Lucy let out the last threat with a hiss and a death glare to the college girl who was dropped to the floor. "Stay the fuck outta my way missy or you'll regret it."

And Lucy then walked down the hallway leaving a very terrified college girl on the floor worried about her independence so far. "And this was going to be a quiet year of college."

-to be continued

Well this chapter was delayed, delayed, delayed, and delayed again but no more it's done next up is the Bando chapter. How will the master assassin deal with an alien suit of bio-armor? Time will tell… until then please read and review this and my other stories posted up: EctoVectors, Duels and Vectors, Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Vectors and Vector Sigma, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Yokohama Night Monsters, Horns of a Spider, Super Horned Ascension, Maverick Hunter KLN, and Power Ranger Dimension Legends are all up and anonymous reviews are welcome but nasty comments will be ignored then deleted. I will not be cyber-bullied so don't try it. Well this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" and until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck TURP signing off for the night bye.


	5. Bounty on Neo One: Neo One VS Bando

DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior 5

Here it is folks chapter 3 of DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior enjoy the battles of Guyver Neo 1 alias Lucy. This story is rated T for Teen or for very strong swearing (Lucy has one really nasty and salty mouth), rude/sexual/crude humor, mild gore (you'll see what I mean), and finally last but not least intense written monster on human violence. Alright folks you know what time it is… it's time for Bando to show up. He will face the ultimate weapon… The Guyver!

-chapter 5 – Bounty on Neo One: Neo One VS Bando

-facility bowels

In the bowels of the facility the suited Kurama was in an uproar over how poorly the battle with Guyver Neo 1 was going. "It's about that stray Diclonii girl that uses the Guyver suit. She's out there running amuck in total freedom she has to be captured at all costs you and your men are my last way to capture her." Kurama said to his top worker Bando who was in his 30's dressed in his basic grey jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants plus boots. His eyes were covered by thick black shades.

"You gotta be kidding me you asshole what chance do me my men stand against that thing hmm?" The bald man said to his suited employer.

"I dunno maybe use armor piercing bullets you fucking dumbass now get out and retrieve those girls… I want that Guyver suit and my Nana back. You have your orders now go Bando." Kurama said as he turned his chair around which meant to Bando was to get going.

-elsewhere

Elsewhere in the town Lucy was walking along the streets as the crowds just got out of her way. Along the way she happened to bump into some guy in his late 20's. "Hey bitch watch where yer goin'!"

"You stay outta my way fucker or else I'll kick your monkey ass into next week." The strange pink haired girl hissed as she threatened him to back of her or else suffer the consequences as the girl kept on walking down the sidewalk.

The guy lowered his shades as he watched the girl when her appearance finally hit him. That punkish girl was the target… she had the answers to Nana's whereabouts and of course the Guyver's true identity. The young man took out his walki-talki radio relaying info to his boss. "Uh boss? I think I found our target. Should I follow her?"

"Fuck yes but keep yer ass outta sight… she may not look like much but still be careful and watch yer ass." Came the radio's response. "Besides we finally get to kill someone legally this time."

-courtyard

As Lucy walked along through the courtyard the Guyver Control Metal helped her to sense she was being followed… the facility was still not learning their lesson it seemed. Lucy sensed a large squadron of men likely trying to retrieve her for the duckweed Kurama. "So he still wants to play effing hardball huh? I'll give it to him then." She mentally noted as she kept on walking through the yard faking the idea that she didn't know Bando's were there watching her… waiting for the best opportunity to strike.

It was then high up on top of a nearby building a sniper readied his assault upon the seeming helpless girl. Bando himself prepared his own weapon as he hid behind a far off cache of trees. It was by then the group finally got a really good look at the target.

The group's target was a girl barely out of high school or entering college but they had a job to do. She wore a pink sleeveless button down blouse, that has been cut short, was tied beneath her bosom like a makeshift bra and left unbuttoned to show her cleavage while a white tank top was worn under it showing off her well toned not to mention trim looking midriff (which some of Bando's men drooled over;), while oddly on the other clothing spectrum she was wearing heavy and tough looking camouflage green combat pants with brown boots. A belt was worn over trim waist at an angle with a huge pocket on the right side weighing it down. Her long hair which went to her upper back was a bright rosy pink, and grayish green bandana tied over her head but she must've been wearing a head piece because she had two large bumps under it. Her light delicate looking skin showed she didn't do much tanning.

"Humph… that asshole still won't stay outta my way huh?" The girl muttered as the sniper finally pulled the trigger as the fast moving bullet headed straight at the girl's head… then just as the time of the killing was to happen the bullet exploded only two inches from the target's punkish head. "Nice try assholes try again." The girl said turning around… the jig was up she knew they were there surrounding her but how though?

"Fuck! She blocked a sniper bullet!" A guy yelled out.

"Hmm who the hell are you dumb fucks huh?" Lucy asked them all obviously annoyed for disturbing her.

"I'm named Bando these are my elite now go nice and easy." He said as the dozen elite finally showed themselves.

"Whoo! Now where's my fucking autograph book! Bando huh? Elite huh… Bullshit! Utter bullshit I say. Total bullshit you all are elite don't me laugh you can't beat the Guyver but you can sure as hell try though." She whooped mocking them all. "You couldn't hunt ducks much less shoot the broadside of one."

Bando took out his trusty pistol aiming at her. "Shut up bitch our boss wants you dead and your Guyver thing so there. We can this one of two ways easy or hard."

Looking them all over she thought up another answer. "Actually I choose a third option of my own… GUYVER!" The girl yelled out once again and in a flash of bright light long black and metallic teal tendrils and filaments that soon entangled the girl who yelled out in pain as the material covering every inch of her curvaceous, busty and young body… in a few shorts seconds the merging was complete and the filaments changed into teal colored organic and curved armor plating.

The elite assassins stared in shock at the suited figure standing in front of their eyes were in complete shock at what they saw. Blinking a few times they made was sure they wasn't seeing things and they saw the girl named Lucy was now armored up possessing pale bluish and organically curved armor plating over her whole body. Her shoulders were rounded and the hands had armored hand guards, five free moving fingers ending in sharpened tips, all covered by multi sectioned armor pieces. The knuckle armor had three spike-like things on the knuckle area with three on each hand the horned girl couldn't figure out what they were used for. At the various joints was a blackish under section most likely for movement. The head had a long horn sprouting from the forehead and two other horns on the top section of the cranium. The armored girl's head also had blank looking yellow glass-like eyes. A piece of multi sectioned chest armor gave a bit of definition to the busty breast area which was well proportioned and the hips were well curved and defined. There was no mouth only just what appeared as a scuba gear-like look crossed somewhat with a grasshopper mouth. A strange metal piece was on the forehead just below the outward pointed horn along with two others on the cranium's top section just above the other horns. "Now let's play fuckers." Neo 1 said giving them the "come on" gesture taunting them.

-begin Superbeast by Rob Zombie

Neo 1 rushed at the group as they unloaded all their firepower upon the armored girl but the bullets did little to no damage to the armor. Neo 1 threw a punch at one gunner then sent him flying backward into a bunch of bushes.

An idiot tried grabbing her from behind only she grabbed his arm then snap, snap she broke it just below the elbow and wrist and threw him off of her as more of the idiots tried to shoot her down like a dog. Next Neo 1 used her knuckle claws to hack up a few moronic gunner's gun as well as cleaving a few stray bullets that were fired on her.

"We're not stopping it! Fuck!" One of them yelled out as the Guyver evidently flew right at him then gave a heavy punch right in his gut knocking the wind out of him then kicking him away via the gut.

"BLAST IT!" The leading Bando yelled as they all opened fire again this time more powerful caliber firepower. "KEEP IT UP!"

"Gravity Controller!" Neo 1 yelled out as a set of small shield of energy appeared in front of her effectively blocking the bullet barrage. Unknown to Kurama, the entire facility, and especially to Bando one of the Guyver's unique abilities was siphoning gravitational energy from a higher dimensional area. The armored fighter used it to freeze the projectiles still for a minute then threw them upwards causing them to explode. The ability was very useful too as the she warrior used it to fly around and more devastatingly being able to unleash annihilating gravity waves in the form of an attack called/directed the "Gravity Cannon".

As the Gravity Cannon decimated the nearby tree cover the elite scrambled to escape its blazing path Neo 1 began hovering around firing burst from her forehead blowing up guns, piercing shoulders, and even femurs of the enforcers. But the bursts even punctured through the armor plating like a hot knife through butter.

By now most of the squad were in a wounded but non-fatally injured condition but they were all in quite a bit of pain. "You fuckers enjoying yourselves huh? Having fun? Good now get the hell away from me and leave me the fuck alone!" Guyver Neo 1 threatened to them. "Bando take your sorry excuse for an elite unit out of here and away from me."

As Neo 1 turned to walk away from the defeated unit Bando yelled out as well as jumped at the Guyver. "Never!" His stupidity nearly cost him… Neo 1 whipped around as she grabbed him by the neck holding him up in front of her like a shield.

"I said don't fuck with me you assholes and I meant it… you all throw yer weapons down or I blow off his head!" Neo 1 snarled out as her Bio-Armor Suited sections of the shoulder's and leg calves opened up revealing bright yellow orbs. "This attack will turn him into dust now down with yer weapons!"

Doing as they were told the men threw them down as the look of shock went through their boss' head. "Men don't!" Guyver threw the leader away to her side.

However Bando tumble rolled as he whipped out a spare pistol and began firing on her yet again… no surprise there he was stubborn alright. So yet again the bullets had no effect but Neo 1 struck back just the same. "SONIC EMITTERS!"

The high powered sound waves instantly knocked Bando down to the ground and he had to let go of his gun… he just had to! He was at the Guyver's utter mercy if she was even going to give him any mind you. Stopping her sound attack she went about walking toward him as Bando tripped over a rock as he backed up from her. She just kept coming when she reached for him… he thought this was the end she was gonna whack his head off then instead his shirt scruff was taken hold of. "Now I asked all you nicely stay out of my way… the destruction of the Zoanoids is my right alone not yers now back off and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Zoanoids? The fuck are those!" The bald man ranted to Neo 1.

As if to answer the man something was tunneling toward the wounded men as it burst through the surface revealing itself to be long, segmented, red armored, with a set of legs on each segment. Its fanged face bore a long fang on each side and numerous jagged teeth of many sizes plus a dozen beady eyes atop the head. It was a centipede based Zoanoid which meant the fangs had poison glands in them somewhere.

The giant beast reared up at the terrified men as suddenly it was hit a Head Beam ironically right through its head as Neo 1 leapt on its back and impaled it using her knuckle claws and super heated them as slash! The creature's head was essentially burnt right off and fell to the ground as did the rest of its body which Neo 1 used the Mega Smasher to wipe out all the traces of its short existence. "No mercy no evidence." She uttered out as the remains blew away in the wind.

"The fuck was that thing?" Uttered a fellow elite.

Another agreed with him. "My question exactly."

"That right there was a Zoanoid stupid." Neo 1 rudely said to the bald man. "Now go get yer wounded outta here I don't wanna see yer asses again unless yer trying to be civil with me… GO!"

Deciding it was best to do as Guyver Neo 1 said to do the remaining elite helped the wounded get away as Bando took one last look upon the so-called Guyver. She fought them all, injured them yet allowed them to live plus defeated the Zoanoid. She evidently only wanted to go about her business undaunted. His unit's injuries weren't life threatening but still why'd she allow them to live for if she killed Nana so easily? Bando frankly had a few words to give Kurama over this issue. "Later Guyver… we might meet again." He added as the group finally vanished.

"Yippee fucking doo. Time to go home I guess… power down." Guyver Neo 1 called out changing back to her street clothed form alias Lucy. "This is getting really redundant it really is." She muttered as she walked back to the inn hopefully nothing else tried to piss her off today.

-to be continued

Well this new chapter was delayed, delayed, delayed, and delayed again but no more it's done as now the Bando chapter is completed. I'm not sure how the next section will go but I'll think up something… any ideas Lunar? Slyer anything? Reaper? Anyways time will tell… until then please read and review this and my other stories posted up: EctoVectors, Duels and Vectors, Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors, Diclonius Gingawoman (I need a subbed episode 2 of Gingaman to update/some help?), Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Vectors and Vector Sigma, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Yokohama Night Monsters, Horns of a Spider, Super Horned Ascension, Maverick Hunter KLN, and Power Ranger Dimension Legends are all up and anonymous reviews are welcome but nasty comments will be ignored then deleted. I will not be cyber-bullied so don't try it. Well this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" and until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck TURP signing off for the night bye.


	6. Acid Storm Part 1

DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior 6

Here it is folks chapter 6 of DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior enjoy the battles of Guyver Neo 1 alias Lucy. This story is rated T for Teen or for very strong swearing (Lucy has one really nasty and salty mouth), rude/sexual/crude humor, mild gore (you'll see what I mean), and finally last but not least intense written monster on human violence. Alright folks next is a two parter... a Zoanoid and some mad science out to wipe the Guyver out by controlling the weather!

-chapter 6 - Acid Storm - Part 1

It had been some time since the reports of Bando's squad failure to obtain the Guyver. Despite the group's insistance she just wanted to be left alone to do her mission in exterminate the Zoanoids they were dismissed like fools. The likes of Kurama well he was in a mess to be frank... his obsession with Neo One was driving him away from his real work and it was something that the director and professor spoke with him about.

"Chief it's about your obsession if that rogue Diclonius is... well its taking a toll on you sir. Nana's presumed dead and Bando and his men failed we need to rethink our strategy." Kakuzawa Jr. suggested but it seemed Kurama wasn't paying that much attention to his speech and just gave him a dirty look.

"Fine then be stubborn we'll be in the next room planning our next course of action... you're welcome to help if you'll pull yer head outtta yer ass Chief." Professor Kakuzawa added as the two exited the leaving Kurama to stew.

As the two walked along the hallways they went to accessing a set of top secret rooms to which only they had entry passes to. "Father you think he knows where the Zoanoids are coming from?" Jr. asked as the two entered the now open secret elevator. After stepping into it they rode it down to the secret lab section.

-secret lab sector

"Not likely he's so focused on capturing that rouge mutant he's blind to the things happening all around him... speaking of capturing when the previous Guyvers defeated Chronos. We were lucky that he hasn't caught on. Our dormant Zoanoids are heading to fruition. Acquiring the last of Chronos' technology will render us gods along with the data on the Diclonius Guyver girl." The elder Kakuzawa added with a gleam forming in his eyes.

(this story occurs in a splinter timeline after the end of the 12 episode anime)

-begin The Dub of the Dead by The Pointy Shoe Factory

"Let's see the first order of business is to select Zoanoid recruits... Let's see some rose, a bit of stingray, and finally some little bits of everything." Kakuzawa Jr. sneered as the captured Zoanoid test subjects from Chronos were given the retrovirus DNA injection. The process was what it sounded like... a retrovirus is given implanted DNA from various organisms mentioned and the mutation process begins.

The three subjects was one homeless woman from Yokohama's streets and two black male Diclonii on loan from the US department. The short petite woman's skin quickly turned bright green while her teeth sharpened. Her neck grew massive red swirled petals as her torso fused into a tendrilled and root sprouting stem.

The two black Diclonii mutated very differently however... the one given stingray developed a a very angled body like a manta. His arms became webbed and fish-like and his legs turned into and sinuous body and fluked tail. The other mutated into something utterly bizarre bearing four massive insectoid legs sprouting from a ball-like body bearing a giant eyeball on top and an underside maw surrounded by spiky teeth and a prehensile tongue which drooled profusely. All three knelt down awaiting their orders.

"I continue to ask myself why didn't think of genetically engineering their Zoanoids like we do then I remember they couldn't." The younger of the two said smirking looking over the newly created Zoanoids.

"Now we launch the weather manipulator... once its in place the waste gas from the Zoanoids respiration will create the worst localized acid rain in history. It'll flush out the Guyver or at the very least kill her. Zoanoids your orders are simple kill the Guyver do anything you can to flush her out."

All of the unholy looking creatures then went to the undersea exit and swam to shore to cause chaos for the Guyver. Also at the institute the weather device was launched under the guise of a weather probe to study the effects of the ozone deteriation on increases of cancer cell growth.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile at the Inn a very important question was posed to their new housemate Lucy er rather how she could afford her stereo, her clothes, and most importantly her bike. "Say Luce you never did tell us how you got your stereo and your bike so just didja get 'em?" Kanae asked in a sweetly sounding voice.

The Guyver user had considered giving a rude reply to her but held her comments to herself and answered back calmly. "Well I guess I could tell you not like I took a vow of silence or anything. Back when I was 16 I was in a crime ridden section of town getting some food for my dog when these punks tried to rob the place. I stepped in kicked their asses and in exchange for my help the store gave me some food for free. He also made custom motorcycles as a hobby albeit an expensive one. My bike is a momento from... the neighborhood owes me a lot. It's the old routine I scratch their back they do mine in return. I cleaned up those scumballs and sent 'em off to the bighouse."

"Cool... I wish I had powers like you and Nana." Mayu said getting a bit dreamy. It would be nice not having to worry about bullies with those invisible vectors arms.

"Don't hold your breath kiddo you'd probably have these ugly horn too. Damn I just wish I could be rid of the bastards." Lucy hissed back. She'd always hated having them. They'd made her a target for so much abuse over the years so she had to get respect the old fashioned way by earning it.

"Y'know I don't know why everyone gets so bent out of shape over them if you ask me they look cute on you. Anyone who says otherwise is an asshole." The college kid said simply.

Lucy did a double take on what Kouta just now... It couldn't be right most thought they were just about the ugliest thing they'd ever laid eyes on. Kouta complimented them like it was nothing. "Uh thanks that's... that's the nicest thing somebody's ever said to me. All my life I'd have to get people to be nice to me by earning it but you two and your cousin its the first time anyone's given me unconditional love besides my dog that and the fact I've no family."

Mayu chirped out in protest of the Guyver's reasoning. "But you do have one us."

"Mayu's right from now on Lucy we're your family if you'll let us be that is." Kanae agreeing with the little orphan who was living there.

"And here I thought we'd get a quiet year in school." Yuka lamented a bit depressed while she and Mayu finished up the dinner preparations which were just about done. "Dinner's almost ready."

Suddenly from out of nowhere it started to thunder then it just as sudden start to pour down rain like it never rained before. For some unknown reason while eating her rice she had a bad feeling all of a sudden. In her mind something was coming something big. "Hmm I can't shake the feeling something big is coming like my biggest challenge so far."

And so instead of worrying Lucy about things that hadn't happened yet and went about eating her rice instead.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile outside of town along the stormy beach front the three engineered Zoanoids washed ashore after fighting back against the rough waves. However this was no ordinary storm as the rain coming down was acid rain. Only lightly acidic at first its gotten steadily worse as tree leaves started wilting then falling off the trees. The rose Zoanoid roared out first. "Our mission is simple draw out the Guyver! Follow me!"

"YEAHHH!" The other two yell out as they all went about sewing terror.

In the city however things were taking a sinister turn, people unlucky enough to be caught outside in the deluge were being severely burned by the rain. It was getting really bad... so bad the city news ushered a report.

-back at the inn

At the Inn a news report on the dangerous precipitation came on the news from the radio. "This just in... reports are that the sudden severe thunderstorm is acid rain stay indoors at all costs. Reports show people are being burned by the chemicals dissolved in it. Please stand by... wait another report just came strange mutant monsters are attacking the city park south of the mall. The local law enforcement is powerless to stop their advances... "

"I'm gonna get going time to kill some Zoanoid ass." Lucy snickered out running to the door only Yuka grabbed the Diclonii Guyver user her shoulder.

"Lucy are you crazy you can't go out the rain'll... " The college lass tried to explain only Lucy gave her a glare causing the brunette to gulp.

-begin Electric Head Part 1 (The Agony) by Rob "White" Zombie

"Let go of my arm Yuka right now. In the Guyver form I'm practically indestructable I know it better than anyone. Now back off woman." Lucy hissed throwing off the friendly hand. "No this is my fight if I fail those things will overrun the city."

And the frankly punkish girl ran out the door and shouted out her transformation. "GUYVER!" She then transformed into the oh so familiar figure in armor who ran off headlong into town.

-meanwhile again

Back in town the likes of the police were powerless against the onslaught of the Zoanoids. They smashed cars, tore up buses, tore through shops and ripped down traffic lights. By this point the special elite were called in hopefully for positive effect. A frankly pissed off Bando led them into the fray. "Alright ya sons o' bitches fire everything you got at 'em! Don't show 'em a mere chance of mercy even if they beg for you to spare their life!"

"Ok then fire away!" One of the elite hollered as they let loose all their firepower upon the vile mutants as the acid storm continued to vent its rage.

But it was for nothing since even the heavy artillary was barely fazing the three super powerful Zoanoids. But when one of the soldiers was about to be pounced on by the stingray creature a bright piercing beam of light shot through the ray's overly large back fins the its tail sending it reeling back in pain. When the elite saw who their savior was they gawked... It was the Guyver. "Guyver what the shit you doin' here!" Bando hollered.

"I could be asking the same Bando the hell are you doing here for? I thought I said stay out of this you stupid fuck." The female Guyver growled out. "Oh well time to kill them."

The lightning tore through the skies as it continued to pour the toxic deluge but the Guyver was uneffected by it. Charging headlong at her enemies Guyver shot off her knuckle claws and impaled the four legged eyeball looking Zoanoid right in its eyeball which spewed green blood everywhere. Guyver gave it a heave throwing it hard into a parked recycling truck.

The stingray mutant slithered its way at the Guyver and tried a one two punch at the armored heroine only was kneed right in the gut and was double hammerfisted away hard into the pavement sending up fissures everywhere.

However the rose Zoanoid shot out its thin tendril vines and ensnared the dark female heroine in the vines, it goal was to constrict the Guyver and to make matters even worse the eyeball Zoanoid sent out its tongue to try and bind their enemy even further. The acid rainfall continued and the lightning was getting more and more dangerous as well as powerful and the Guyver was outnumbered three to one.

Could this be the end for herself Lucy thought. "It can't end like this... Gahhhh! I gotta escape! Somehow... " The two Zoanoids weren't done yet with her though as they threw her around and slam pounded her into building faces, the concrete, hydrants, cars, and even the sidewalk like a ragdoll then released her sending flying into a parked tanker truck containing nitro glycerine. The hard and heavy impact caused the pressured liquid to explode creating a massive fireball. Sharp metal debris flew everywhere and not a hint of the Guyver was seen anywhere.

The likes of Bando and his men stood in shock... it couldn't be the Guyver finished? It just couldn't be true?

-to be continued

Well how's for a cliffhanger? Well next time Guyver concludes her battle with the three Zoanoids as well as getting to destroy the cause of the rain the weather manipulater. Again I apologize for the late updates but if comments warrent it I'll explain why in the next chapter's epilogue.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.


	7. Acid Storm Part 2

DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior 7

Here it is folks chapter 7 of DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior enjoy the battles of Guyver Neo 1 alias Lucy. This story is rated T for Teen or for very strong swearing (Lucy has one really nasty and salty mouth), rude/sexual/crude humor, mild gore (you'll see what I mean), and finally last but not least intense written monster on human violence. Alright folks next is Acid Storm's conclusion... enjoy! Sorry for the long wait I wanted to finish EctoVectors first.

-chapter 7 Acid Storm - Part 2

-begin Push It by Static-X

In the aftermath of the tanker explosion the three monstrous Zoanoids they broke into a fit of evil chuckling thinking their arch nemesis was dead. Bando's squad were thinking the same thing as they watched in horror as the smoke billowed from the shredded metallic remains of the tanker... however the acid rain started putting out the fire and shocking everyone for inside the smoke was a figure which revealed itself as the Guyver.

The three Zoanoids were in total shock... their enemy was still alive and well. The rose beast sent out her constricting tendrils trying to ensnare her foe. But the Guyver just used her knuckle claws to slice away the attack and enacted an attack of her own. Guyver leapt upon the floral Zoanoid impaling her right through the torso inciting pain from the rose monster.

The rose Zoanoid got her revenge by entangling Guyver's neck trying to wring her head off however Guyver had a method to her madness. "Mega-Smasher! Time to die!"

The very pissed off fighter stood her ground and sections on the shoulder's and leg calves opened up revealing the oh so familiar bright yellow orbs. "MEGA-SMASHER!" Once the Guyver gave her voice order energy soon started spiraling into the orbs and then they glowed brightly with a golden light and a huge burst of energy shot from the orbs and impacted the rose monster's body at point blank range essentially blasting the fiendish flora to bits while a few petals fluttered in the wind which crumbled into dust.

"Noooo!" The weird looking four legged Zoanoid yelled out as did the stingray monster.

"Oh yeah you fucks time to die. Head Beam!" The Guyver yelled out as the familiar beam of red light shot from the metal bit below the Guyver's forehead horn piercing through the stingray's upper shoulder fin but before the Guyver could attack any further the fish tore off the nearest manhole cover and dove into the sewer system. The duo were getting desperate it seemed. The Guyver had to kill the freaks quickly or people would die.

This left the four legged freak Zoanoid... the two circled around each other then charged at the other. The four legged beast spat out its tongue and again tried to constrict its foes head off. This time however the Guyver was ready and used her claws to slice the vile creature vertically while tearing off its legs spilling green blood everywhere. The dismembered remains including blood then withered up and crumbled to dust which the Guyver noticed. "Huh guess I don't need to use Mega Smasher they'll just crumble on their own."

"So Guyver what are ya gonna do about the big fish that got away?" Bando asked the somewhat victorious bio-suited she warrior. Somewhat victorious since she still had to kill the last escaping Zoanoid.

"Simple I hunt him down with extreme prejudice." Guyver answered coldly as she looked down the manhole in disgust. "I hate sewers they're full of poo gas and dooty water... "

Then the she-warrior jumped in the hole and into the sewage system... since she had the ability to sense his thermal and electro-magnetic energy signature she just had to follow his energy trail.

-sewer system

It had been some 30 minutes in the sewer system that the Guyver followed her prey into but still no luck... it was only a faint trail which meant the stingray was way ahead of her.

Meanwhile the stingray creature had apparently outwitted his arch enemy. He chuckled to himself feeling mighty pleased. "Hahaha I outwitted the Guyver now I'll avenge my slain comrades and make her pay."

The fishy beast came upon a rusted metal barred grate which led the sewage to the treatment center for decontamination. The water was treated, purified, and released back to the city to drink or use for recreation. But most of it was sent back into the lakes, rivers and bay waters surrounding the city.

The cartilage based fish foe tore off the bars... which proved to be not as rusty as he thought so using all his strength he tore them off. The sounds of them ricocheting off the pipe walls had inadvertently alerted the Guyver to his location.

"Hmm? Oh there he is... " She mused finally getting a lock on his signature... and ran around a few twists, bends and turns until she came upon the broken metal grate and realized he must be close.

Jumping out of the grate she saw him ready to tear through the fence and escape to the seas... unlucky for him he was caught. "It's over Guyver you'll never win we Zoanoids will rule and you will die."

"Never fish face... I'm really in the mood for sushi tonight." The Guyver remarked as she unleashed her claws.

-begin Destroyer by Static-X

Trying to leap at her foe the Guyver was whipped back by the stingray's long tail send her hurtling into a vat of untreated sewage. The beast eyed the vat waiting for the suited enemy to burst back out... but nothing happened so the stingray inched closer when his left shoulder was pierced by a powerful Head Beam sending reeling backwards.

The vat of untreated sludge bubbled and gurgled as a very stinking and filthy Guyver burst from it. "You wanna piece of me then come get some!"

The stingray roared out his answer. "FINE! Here I come!"

The two fighters jump at each and locked themselves into a stubborn grapple with neither one giving in to the other. The Guyver tried to use her claws but the stingray threw her down by entangling her waist via his tail trying to break her in two and slammed her face first into the paved ground then grabbing a hold of her head while letting go of her waist and threw her around like a rag doll all the while smashing her into septic tanks and numerous pipes leaving massive dents in them.

However just after the fourth swing slash slam the Guyver had had enough and used her blades to slice off the stingray's left fin-wing spraying blood everywhere. She then impaled the unholy beast and did a little slamming of her own smashing him into the exact same thing she'd been smash into. She threw him off the claws and rushed him grappling then tearing off his right arm and slicing him vertically from crotch to head. And just like the others the stingrays remains crumbled or evaporated leaving no evidence he was even there.

The skies still thundered as the rain still poured down... this had to be caused by someone controlling the three Zoanoids. These were smarter than the previous ones they were still pretty simple. Suddenly Guyver got a strange feeling several thousand feet above her head. Something was up in the sky and she wanted to know what it was. "Hmm something's up there best go check it out."

Utilizing the Gravity Manipulators she zoomed up into the sky and saw several clouds that were somehow attracted to a central localized spot. "Huh I'll be damned." She mused.

The swirling clouds were circling a strange ball shaped metal object. Air was being sucked into it while noxious yellow sulfur compounds were being pumped into the clouds. Guyver figured it was the cause of the rain.

"Lemme look... Hmm there's a gizmo of some kind that appears to be utilizing the waste gas from the Zoanoids respiration which is creating the powerful acidic rain or something like it. Time to break somebody's fancy toy. Head Beam!"

Sending out another Head Beam she shot a hole through the device causing it to explode... soon the skies began to clear and the storm started to lesson. Seeing the storm starting to let up Guyver flew to the tallest building in town and surveyed all that she could lay eyes on.

"This is my town my home I'll slaughter every last one of those fucking creeps that dare set foot, swim to, or fly over my city. I'll protect my family... Kouta, Kanae, Mayu, Jiro, Nana and even Yuka from those freaks. That is a promise I'm gonna keep." Guyver Neo 1 proclaimed as she stood guard over her city... as its dark hero... Guyver.

She also wasn't worried about returning to the inn since they figured she'd won but to rather be safe than sorry she flew back home careful of any witnesses.

-to be continued

Well next time in DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior in the chapter 8 titled "Old glory days" we run into a few of Yuka and Kouta's classmates from Nasume to Aiko so enjoy when it's posted. Again I apologize for the late updates but I don't have as much time to update like I did earlier so bear with me.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EL Digital Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.


End file.
